The Tale Of Sasuke, The Shinigami
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Él era un Shinigami, y ella, una simple humana con los días contados. Su amor estaba prohibido, pero eso no impedirá que sus almas se unan para siempre... Basado en el OVA "The Tale Of Will The Shinigami" de Kuroshitsuji.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen...**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste fic transcurre en el mundo del animé kuroshitsuji, aunque más bien es un AU, NO ES UN CROSSOVER! ya que sólo utilizo la referencia del mundo Shinigami (la cual es muy diferente a como lo presentan en Death Note, por si alguien no vio el animé). Están avisados.  
**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::The Tale Of Sasuke, The Shinigami::.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arregló el cuello de su camisa por enésima vez esa mañana, removiéndose levemente sobre su asiento en la sala de espera, acomodándose la pulcra corbata negra también.

Frente a él, otros aspirantes lucían igual de ansiosos; muchos, incluso, se veían sumamente asustados.

El sol se filtraba a raudales dentro del edificio central del Departamento Shinigami, División de Londres.

Muchos de los Shinigamis que allí trabajaban iban de un lado a otro, ataviados con sus propias actividades, e ignorando olímpicamente a los novatos que los observaban como si fueran lo más maravilloso sobre la tierra, esperando algún día poder pertenecer a la fila de los Dioses de la Muerte también.

Él ajustó sus lentes redondos, sin importarle las personas que pasaban frente a sus ojos. No los necesitaba, pero era una regla del departamento usarlos, por lo que no tenía opción.

—Jajaja, ¡Ya lo verán! ¡Yo seré quien apruebe el examen final con la nota más alta! ¡De veras! Jajaja, ¡Verificaré, y recuperaré más almas que cualquiera, ya lo verán!— gritó un enérgico novato de brillante cabello rubio— ¡Nadie podrá detener al aprendiz de Shinigami número uno de Konoha! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki!

Alzó momentáneamente la vista, entornando la mirada al distinguir el provocador de tanto alboroto: un aspirante al cual todos en la Academia conocían por sus bajas (bajísimas) calificaciones, y su tendencia a armar líos. El idiota de Naruto Uzumaki…

—Vaya imbécil…— murmuró por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos con molestia y desviando la mirada del rubio novato para dirigirla hacia su propio regazo, cruzando las piernas con elegancia— en verdad odiaría tener que trabajar con ese sujeto alguna vez…

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto!

Ni bien había acabado la última frase, la puerta del Departamento de Recursos Humanos se abrió, y una joven mujer salió por el umbral, acomodando sus pequeñas gafas mientras leía la lista que llevaba entre sus manos.

— Pasen por aquí, por favor...

.

—Ahora explicaremos la parte práctica del examen final…— dijo la directora del departamento, observándolos desde detrás de su inmenso escritorio mientras acomodaba una pila de documentos sobre la mesa, preparándose para leerlos— Sasuke Uchiha…— al aludido enderezó su postura— Práctica: Matrícula de Honor. Examen teórico: Matrícula de Honor. Ética: Suficiente. Hace un tres cuartos de Sobresaliente—. Tras esas palabras, la directora se giró hacia el enérgico rubio, quien observaba a su compañero con recelo— Naruto Uzumaki. Práctica: Suficiente. Teórica: Desastroso. Ética: Matrícula de Honor— al leer eso la mujer se mostró ligeramente sorprendida—. Aún con esa Matrícula de Honor no hace ni un tercio de notable…— frunció levemente el ceño, mientras el chico rubio se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo— Umm… no soy muy buenas notas…ese "Desastroso" sin duda podría anular a su Matricula de Honor…pero, por recomendación, debido a que su padre fue uno de nuestros mejores elementos, el consejo decidió pasar esa calificación por alto…

Al oírla, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con molestia, casi sin poder contenerse. ¿Acaso eso significaba que ese idiota, pese a ser una amenaza para todo el departamento, un escandaloso molesto, y un completo inútil, podría hacer el examen final sólo por ser el hijo de un talentoso Shinigami? El idiota de Naruto jamás había sido bueno en nada. ¡Era ridículo! No podía permitir tal atropello a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la chillona voz de Uzumaki Naruto se dejó oír una vez más:

— ¿QUEEEÉ?— pronunció el chico Uzumaki, molesto, golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos y acercando su rostro a la directora, provocando que sus gafas se torcieran por la abrupta acción— ¡¿Por qué yo, con una Matrícula de Honor, debe formar equipo con éste idiota?!— demandó saber, totalmente ofuscado.

Sasuke lo oyó, y se molestó, pero no replicó nada en absoluto. No era conveniente con la directiva presente.

— ¡La decisión del Departamento no se pone en duda!— lo reprendió la asistente de la directora, dando un paso hacia adelante desde detrás de su jefa.

—Usted sólo ha obtenido una Matrícula de Honor en ética, señor Uzumaki— le recordó la mujer mayor, entrelazando los finos dedos debajo de su barbilla—. Y no se olvide de ese "Desastroso".

El novato la observó intensamente unos momentos, para luego relajar su expresión.

—Creo que una Matrícula de Honor en ética es más que suficiente— repuso, con calma— además, he mejorado mucho en mis prácticas. ¿Quiere que se lo muestre?— se llevó una mano al cinturón, sujetando la pequeña guadaña que allí cargaba, desafiando a la mujer.

La asistente se escandalizó por completo, escondiéndose detrás de su libro de notas.

— ¡No haga el ridículo!— le reprochó la joven empleada, protegiéndose detrás del asiento de su jefa ahora— ¡Debería saber las consecuencias que acarrearía si esto vuelve a acabar en algún problema! ¿O acaso quiere que le recuerde el incidente de la fuga de almas en Baker Street de hace un año?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, volteando la mirada.

—Tsk. Como quieran…— bufó el muchacho, volviendo a su posición original, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto ufano. Las mujeres de la habitación suspiraron, cansinas.

—Vaya si es idiota…— masculló el de cabellos negros, bajando momentáneamente la mirada para acomodarse los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. No podía creer su pésima suerte…

— ¡Ejem! Bien…— volvió a hablar la administradora— la fecha de la muerte se espera para dentro de un mes… en el transcurso de éste mes, determinarán si se permite morir o no a esa persona— anunció— Claro, que también pueden llegar a la conclusión antes de tiempo… ¡Shizune!

—Sí, Tsunade-sama. Aquí tienen la información del sujeto…— informó la asistente, colocando una carpeta de solapas negras frente a ellos— esfuércense al máximo.

— ¡Bah! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki lo haré excelentemente bien, y no tendrán quejas!— declaró el novato rubio, girándose, aún con las manos detrás de la cabeza, para darle la espalda a su nuevo compañero, quien sólo lo observó, indiferente, para después alzar la carpeta de la mesa.

—Bien, pueden retirarse— anunció la directora.

Naruto fue el primero en encaminarse hacia la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por un molesto Sasuke, quien chocó contra él, intencionalmente, cuando ambos intentaban salir por la puerta.

—Te lo advierto de una vez, idiota— le espetó en un gruñido, lo suficientemente bajito para que sólo ellos dos oyeran— si entorpeces mi trabajo de alguna manera, yo mismo acabaré contigo.

Y sin decir más salió primero, dejando a su nuevo compañero protestando solo.

No le apetecía oír las estupideces de ese idiota.

Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era hacer bien su trabajo.

.

.

No había demasiada gente en la cafetería del Departamento esa mañana.

Eso era bueno.

Extendió el periódico y ajustó sus lentes una vez más. En verdad odiaba esas cosas.

Con la mano izquierda sostenía _La Gaceta del Shinigami _de ése día, y con la derecha, sujetó la taza de té, llevándosela a los labios.

—De acuerdo, ¡tú ganas, presumido!

Alzó levemente la vista, notando como Uzumaki Naruto tomaba asiento, sin ninguna delicadeza y sin esperar invitación, en la silla frente a él.

— ¿Qué yo gano? ¿A qué te refieres, idiota?— repuso con tranquilidad, volviendo sus ojos hacia las letras de _La Gaceta._

El otro chico resopló cansino, repantigándose con fastidio sobre su asiento, pasándose una mano por su bronceado rostro en gesto agotador.

— ¡Oye, estúpido! No sé tú, pero yo sí quiero pasar el examen, y si para lograrlo tengo que aliarme con un idiota como tú, ¡qué remedio!— rezongó, haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos, para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa— Así que…

— ¿Así qué, qué?

— ¡ARGH! ¡O hacemos esto por las buenas, o ambos reprobamos, genio!

Iba a replicar, pero, una vez más, se vio interrumpido:

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— ¿Nh?— alzó levemente la mirada, dejando de lado la taza de té para alzar la vista hacia la curiosa mujer, de profundos ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de las reglamentarias gafas redondas de los novatos, y reluciente cabello rosado, acercándose a él, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta negro, al igual que todos en el edificio.

— ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!— saludó la chica, efusivamente, tomando una silla de la mesa de al lado para sentarse junto a él, ignorando al novato rubio.

—Oh…buenos días, Sakura…

La chica le sonrió al oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya te asignaron un compañero y un sujeto?

—Algo así…— resolvió, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con suavidad— ¿Y a ti?

—Sí. Mi compañera se llama Karin, ¡y es una pesada!— informó con un gesto de fastidio— tal vez la conoces…

—Sí… sé quien es…— contestó con voz aburrida.

— ¿Sí? Pues bien. Nos designaron a un sujeto de Londres que morirá en un mes…

— ¿En serio? ¡También a nosotros!— exclamó el de cabellos rubios, entrando en la conversación para llamar la atención de la muchacha— ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, de veras!— sonrió bobamente, extendiendo una de sus manos, la cual la chica, enarcando una ceja, no aceptó.

—Ah, sí… eres el de la fuga de almas de Baker Street, ¿verdad? El que es hijo de una mujer demonio y un Shinigami…

—Sí, bueno…— rió con nerviosismo— lo de la fuga de almas… realmente no fue mi culpa…— se excusó torpemente, frotándose la nuca con una mano— es que… ese día hacía mucho calor, y yo…

—Sí, sí…— lo interrumpió la joven, desestimando sus palabras con un gesto de aburrimiento— Sasuke-kun, ¡No me digas que éste tonto es tu compañero!

—Desafortunadamente…

— ¿Tonto?— lejos de enojarse como con Sasuke, al oír la opinión de Sakura sobre su persona el muchacho rubio se entristeció, formando un aura oscura sobre su cabeza.

—Umm… ¿dijiste Uzumaki, cierto?

— ¿Qué? Sí—. Naruto regresó a la vida de pronto.

— ¡Vaya! Como son las casualidades en verdad… mi compañera también se apellida de esa forma…

— ¿En serio?— inquirió, esperanzado al notar que ella le prestaba atención— espera, ¿Karin Uzumaki?— ella asintió— ah, sí. Ella es mi prima— informó, con una sonrisa— también es hija de un demonio…

— ¿Sí? Vaya… eso explicaría varias cosas…— una vez más, procedió a ignorar al de cabellos rubios, arrimándose a Sasuke— oye, Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a comer algo antes de que debamos partir a cumplir con nuestras misiones…?— propuso en tono meloso—. Después no tendremos tiempo...

El moreno la observó de reojo, entornando levemente la mirada, con fastidio.

—No, gracias— declinó la invitación, doblando su periódico por la mitad— prefiero alistar todas mis cosas para comenzar cuanto antes con mi misión.

Decididamente se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de su amiga, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡Oye, Sakura-chan! Yo puedo acompañarte a comer si gustas…— propuso el despistado Naruto, haciendo enojar a la chica por su desfachatez, y que cerrara su puño amenazantemente.

— ¡Qué esperas, Naruto!— la fría voz de Sasuke los interrumpió, antes de que Sakura (que ya había alzado su puño en el aire) lograra golpearlo— ¿quieres aprobar el examen, o no?

Al oír sus palabras el muchacho sonrió, cerrando sus enormes ojos azules y acomodando sus lentes chuecos.

— ¡Claro que sí, teme!— se paró tan precipitadamente que se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo— ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!— sonrió a todos los de la cafetería que se habían girado a verlo debido al alboroto, alzando las manos.

Sasuke sintió una vena amenazando con estallarle en la frente. Volvió a voltear, y reanudó su marcha, preparándose mentalmente para su primera verificación y recolección de almas.

Sería la primera vez que visitaría el Mundo Humano sin supervisión, y debía estar bien preparado…

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Esperameeeeeee! ¡Auch! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

Y sobre todo, debía ser **muy **paciente…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Es raro, lo sé, pero sólo es el inicio.**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas cons o destructivas? XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Una simple humana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Una simple humana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dio unos pasos sobre el tejado en el cual se encontraba junto a su compañero, observando, indiferente, la callejuela debajo de ellos, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de asco.

A donde mirara sólo había prostitutas, indigentes y ladrones. Personas tirando desechos en plena calle, basura por doquier y un fétido e imborrable hedor en cada esquina, el cual era difícil de ignorar. Era repugnante. La humanidad era repugnante.

Los humanos le desagradaban de sobremanera; no sólo por sus costumbres barbáricas, sino también por su naturaleza violenta y corrupta. Podía decirse, incluso, que le desagradaban tanto como los demonios, las criaturas más aborrecibles del universo (aún más que los humanos): corruptores de almas, dañinos tanto para los viles humanos como para cualquier otro ser que se permitiera caer en la tentación.

Odiaba a los demonios.

Le dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo a su acompañante, quien permanecía de espaldas a él, observando hacia la misma calle, totalmente distraído.

También odiaba a ese sujeto; porque Naruto no podía negar la sangre demoniaca que corría por sus venas; y eso, lo asqueaba.

—Desagradables…— susurró a la nada, perdiendo sus palabras en el frío aire nocturno.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No.

—Ah…Oye, mira eso— volteando hacia él, señaló hacia abajo con la cabeza. Sasuke miró en la misma dirección por pura inercia, viendo como tres hombres amenazaban a un cuarto, robándole todas sus pertenencias.

Frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—Los humanos son realmente repugnantes…— masculló en tono gélido, volteando nuevamente el rostro para observar a su alrededor a través de los ornamentados prismáticos.

— ¿Eso crees? Yo pienso que, en cierta forma, son algo…no lo sé, interesantes…— repuso su compañero, con calma, también mirando el paisaje a través de los mismos artefactos.

— ¿Interesantes? Hmp. Sólo son seres viles, traicioneros, déspotas... Las criaturas más inmundas del universo, después de los demonios, claro…

El muchacho rubio se encogió levemente de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no te agradan los humanos?— inquirió, con auténtica curiosidad e ignorando el comentario acerca de los demonios; era sabido que Shinigamis y demonios se odiaban por principio—. Es decir, sí son algo toscos, tramposos, incluso sucios, además de que su tecnología y sus costumbres no ayudan en nada a su falta de higiene…— sonrió— pero, aún así, lo interesante de esta especie es que cuando crees que lo has visto todo, siempre aparece algo que te sorp…

—Lo encontré— lo interrumpió, demostrando que no estaba oyéndolo realmente, observando con sus prismáticos hacia una ventana, ubicada en un edificio cercano al que estaban ellos— Es él.

— ¿Ah?

—Neji Hyuuga— musitó, apático, sin dejar de observar al joven de largo cabello castaño que escribía sobre un escritorio, bajo la ventana de una vieja casona— Nacido en Plymouth en 1854, en el ceno de una adinerada familia anglo-japonesa. Experto en artes marciales, pero degradado a ser sirviente de la rama principal de la familia, dadas las costumbres orientales…

— ¿Un sirviente?— pronunció Naruto, ligeramente aburrido— Los hay por todas partes…pobres, sin talento ni futuro…— en un súbito cambio de actitud frunció los labios con disgusto, procediendo a abrir la carpeta negra en donde el archivo de aquel joven se encontraba— Es decir, matémoslo— sacó un sello redondo del bolsillo de su frac, con la intención de estamparlo sobre el documento, pero antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido, su compañero le arrebató los documentos.

—Vamos a examinarlo como es debido durante éste mes— propuso el moreno tranquilamente. Sin embargo, su acción hizo enfadar al otro novato:

— ¿Para qué? Es claro que un simple sirviente no podría cambiar el mundo.

—Aún así, no los mataremos. Todavía no.

— ¡¿Me estás desafiando?! ¡Al Gran Naruto Uzumaki!

—…

— ¡Matémoslo de una vez!

—Tenemos un mes para examinarlo. Ésta es nuestra primera verificación, idiota. Deberíamos seguir la investigación por un tiempo para evitar cualquier error. Es el procedimiento.

—Tsk— el rubio chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de impaciencia— ¡Quedarnos todo un mes! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Matémoslo ahora!—insistió, abalanzándose sobre él— ¡Dame esos documentos!

Sasuke arqueó las cejas con molestia. Ése idiota y sus cambios de personalidad comenzaban a hartarlo, hartarlo en verdad.

—No— al ver las intenciones de su compañero de seguir fastidiándolo, decidió tomar medidas extremas: sacó la pequeña guadaña de su cinturón, atacando a Naruto en un rápido movimiento, pero, sorpresivamente, el chico fue capaz de detener su ataque, sacando su propia guadaña igual de rápido, provocando que ambas filosas hojas chocaran en el aire.

— ¡¿Q-Que haces?!

— Si puedes vencerme, entonces, haremos las cosas a tu modo— sin decir más, Sasuke le dio una certera patada en el abdomen, enviándolo a volar varios metros, hasta que fue detenido por el impacto de su espalda contra una pared.

— ¡Vamos…! ¿Qué vas a hacer?— lo desafió, colocando su guadaña en el cuello de su compañero.

Naruto jadeó, sintiendo un cálido hilillo de sangre salir de su boca. Se veía adolorido, y sus ojos se habían convertido de azules en un profundo color carmín, pero, aún así, le sonrió a su compañero, a la vez que sus pupilas volvían a su estado normal de inmediato.

—Tenemos un mes para examinarlo, ¿no?— inquirió sin borrar su sonrisa, ni hacer ningún intento por apartar a su acompañante— entonces que así sea; mientras no me molestes…— con suavidad apartó la hoja metálica de su persona, alejando el filo de su cuello.

Sasuke retiró su guadaña, extendiéndole un brazo a Naruto para ayudarle a reincorporarse. No obstante, él lo apartó con brusquedad.

— ¿Y para cuando se espera la muerte?— preguntó, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios con una manga.

—16 de Diciembre de 1870, a las cuatro de la tarde— contestó desdeñosamente, ajustándose los anteojos de espaldas a él.

Se giró hacia la dirección en la que estaba el sujeto, volviendo a alzar sus prismáticos, siendo imitado por su rubio compañero.

.

.

_Diario de Seguimiento, por Sasuke Uchiha:_

_El objetivo, Neji Hyuuga, es un joven dedicado._

_Todas las mañanas es el primero en despertar, para asegurarse de que los demás sirvientes tengan listo el desayuno para su tío y sus primas. Por la tarde, suele supervisar las clases de su prima mayor; y por las noches, se encarga de la contabilidad del negocio familiar. Es el último de la casa en irse a dormir._

_Todos los días trabaja duro, supervisa a los demás sirvientes y cuidando de su prima mayor._

_Ésa es toda su rutina._

Un microscópico copo de nieve cayó sobre su escritura, obligándolo a limpiarlo con un dedo.

Suspiró, cansino. Cerró su libro de notas y se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite.

Acomodó sus lentes, y, tras hacerlo, volvió a enfocar su oscura mirada en el joven que caminaba por la acera de enfrente, que en ese preciso momento entraba a una tienda de abarrotes.

Distrajo su mirada un segundo, dando un pequeño suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba despistadamente a su alrededor. La víspera de la Navidad se acercaba, y el frío invernal comenzaba a hacerse presente. Las calles y las tiendas de Londres ostentaban coloridos adornos navideños, y mucha más gente de la normal parecía deambular por la ciudad.

Frunció el ceño un momento, arrugando la nariz.

Aún le costaba trabajo entender a la sociedad humana. A donde mirara, niños y ancianos intentaban resguardarse del frío con viejas y sucias mantas; pedían limosnas, o intentaban vender flores a personas de portentosos abrigos que se paseaban entre ellos despreocupadamente y rodeados de sirvientes, riendo como si nada mientras ignoraban a las personas que morían de hambre y frío a su alrededor, dirigiéndoles de vez en cuando miradas de asco y repulsión.

Cadáveres se pudrían en cada esquina, y los nobles y ricos de Londres simplemente pasaban por su lado, haciendo una breve mueca de disgusto para después olvidarse por completo de aquello que no les agradaba.

Los humanos eran desagradables, incluso, con los de su misma especie.

A través de los siglos no había tenido ni una sola prueba de que la raza humana fuera generosa o amable sin poseer algún interés oculto. Cada vez que un humano era agradable, de seguro había malas intenciones detrás. Eran demasiado egoístas como para preocuparse por alguien que no fueran ellos mismos. Por eso no era difícil para los demonios engañarlos y corromper sus almas.

La campanilla de la tienda de abarrotes volvió a tintinear, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Neji salió hacia la calle una vez más, cargando un paquete entre sus manos.

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, y sin mirar comenzó a cruzar la calle que lo separaba de su objetivo.

— _¡Cuidado!_

Había estado tan absorto en sus propias cavilaciones que no vio venir el carruaje. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, aún para él; y cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió el brusco golpe, y luego, el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo tendido.

—_Maldición…—_ pensó al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sintiendo un cálido liquido brotando de sus labios.

El conductor ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si estaba bien, sino que aceleró la marcha, dejando su maltrecho cuerpo atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

— _¡Otro atropellado!_

— _Oh…Ni modo, eso pasa mucho en estos días…_

Nadie se oía horrorizado, mucho menos apesadumbrado por el accidente.

— _¡Si está muerto, yo quiero sus zapatos!_

—Hmp— sólo en momentos como ése, los humanos demostraban todo el esplendor de su miseria.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en el abdomen, y el cálido líquido cayendo por la comisura de sus labios se intensificó, pero no les dio mayor importancia. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, descansando en plena en calle. No era que le doliera demasiado; se necesitaba mucho más que un simple choque para dejar fuera de juego a un Shinigami. Simplemente estaba en estado de shock aún, experimentando cada segundo de esa nueva sensación llamada "dolor" como si fuera una experiencia única e inigualable. En su mundo, jamás había sentido dolor.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Éste hombre necesita ayuda!— oyó una desesperada voz de mujer, que lo tomó por sorpresa, y en seguida sintió a alguien a su lado, tomando su cabeza con delicadeza, colocándola sobre algo suave y cálido— ¡Por favor! ¡Oh, mi Dios!— la femenina voz de pronto se escuchó algo temerosa y apesadumbrada— no respira…

_Maldición. _

Se había olvidado de respirar una vez más…

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a abrir los párpados con lentitud, enfocándolos en el distorsionado reflejo de la mujer que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta, con enojo, de que los cristales de sus gafas estaban rotos, y no podía ver con claridad a través de ellos.

— ¡Por Dios!— exclamó la humana en cuanto él abrió los ojos— ¡¿estás bien?!— sin darle tiempo a apartarse, la mujer le quitó las inútiles gafas. Sasuke cerró los párpados instintivamente al ver sus ojos descubiertos, y al abrirlos de nuevo se quedó petrificado con la imagen de la única persona que había acudido en su ayuda.

Sus pupilas negras enfocaron a una joven de una belleza tan impresionante que casi parecía irreal. De elegante porte, iba vestida con un delicado traje de paseo de color beige y azul oscuro de terciopelo, de 3 piezas; falda en crepé beige, polisón en terciopelo azul con plisado final y una chaquetilla (también en terciopelo azul) y detalles de encaje beige. Una platinada cabellera rubia caía como cascada por uno de los lados, mientas unos pocos rizos dorados enmarcaban el pálido rostro de rojos labios, y un pequeño sombrero, de terciopelo también, sosteniendo el elaborado peinado a un lado de su rubia cabeza.

Ella permanecía inmóvil y serena a su lado, sin dar ninguna muestra de nerviosismo o timidez. De pronto, alzó una mano y con la depositó con suavidad en su mejilla, corriendo la cortina de cabello negro para observar su rostro.

Sus manos, pequeñas y delgadas, estaban enfundadas en un par de sedosos guantes azules, y ante el contacto, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando a la joven como si fuera la cosa más curiosa del mundo. Es que toda ella parecía irradiar un débil resplandor plateado; su piel blanca, sus expresivos ojos, su porte tas sereno y noble, y una belleza propia de un ángel la convertían en alguien sumamente singular ante sus ojos.

Jamás había visto tal belleza antes. No podía tratarse de una simple humana.

¿Acaso ella sería un ángel?

Descartó la idea de inmediato. Había conocido a muchos ángeles a través de los años, pero ninguno de tal belleza.

Entonces, ¿**Qué** era esa mujer?

— ¿Estás bien?— volvió a preguntar la joven, suspirando con alivio al ver su intento por orientarse.

Ante la pregunta la observó como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Lo que más lo impresionó, más que su aire sereno ante él, un completo extraño, su porte aristocrático y su tenue gesto de preocupación, fue su mirada. Sus ojos, sus enormes ojos azules eran tan profundos como el mar, y, extrañamente, le parecieron tan brillantes y atrayentes como un par de zafiros. Había algo muy hipnótico en ellos.

Las pupilas negras del joven se encontraron con las celestes de ellas por un breve instante. Nunca antes alguien lo había observado con tanta intensidad y ternura.

— ¡INO! ¡LADY INO!

La muchacha rubia fue la primera en romper el contacto, volteando el rostro con rapidez.

— ¡Señorita Ino!— una chica de cabello castaño, joven también pero muy distinta de la otra, llegó corriendo, deteniéndose ante la escena con ojos sobresaltados—. ¡Por favor! ¡Usted no debe…! ¡No es propio que una señorita como usted…! ¡Por favor, venga conmigo! — suplicó la muchacha. Observando brevemente al joven en el suelo.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡My Lady, por favor…! ¡Usted no debe…!

Atónito ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se recompuso con lentitud, alzando su cabeza del regazo de la joven dama, sentándose sobre la calle de piedra.

— ¡Oh! ¿Puedes levantarte?— volvió a sorprenderse ante la auténtica preocupación que la extraña mujer le demostraba, pero no contestó nada, sólo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro?— volvió a asentir en silencio, a la vez que tomaba sus lentes y sacudía su vestimenta— Pero… ¡Oh! ¡Estás sangrando!— se sobresaltó ligeramente, recordando la cálida sensación en sus labios, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de estos para corroborar que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

Nunca antes había sangrado.

—My Lady, debemos irnos…— volvió a hablar la muchacha castaña, en tono suplicante, observando a su alrededor como si ambas estuvieran haciendo algo sumamente indebido, acercándose a la dama para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

—Gracias, Ten-Ten— sacudió levemente su falda, buscando algo en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos, sacando un pequeño y delicado pañuelo de seda de color lila, el cual le alcanzó al joven desconocido, brindándole una enorme y brillante sonrisa, pasmando de sobremanera al joven novato.

¿Por qué ella le sonreía?

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan clara y pura como esa, mucho menos de una humana.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno…

—Ten, podrías necesitarlo— sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios le alcanzó el pañuelo— y por favor, la próxima vez mira hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle...

Sasuke dudó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente, como hipnotizado (aunque en realidad, sumamente confuso), acabó por aceptar el gesto.

La dama rubia amplió su sonrisa ante la mirada extrañada que el apuesto muchacho le devolvía, y sin decir más comenzó a ser llevada por la otra joven de un brazo, alejándose entre la multitud, no sin antes despedirse con otra sonrisa y un gesto amable.

Ellas se alejaron y él se quedó unos segundos más allí, de pie en medio de la calle mientras la personas a su alrededor comenzaban a dispersarse.

No podía creerlo; simplemente era inverosímil.

¿Acaso aquella extraña se había preocupado por él? Pero, ¿Por qué?

No podía ser real; eso iba en contra de todos los principios humanos; iba en contra de toda su naturaleza egoísta y salvaje; en contra de todo concepto que él tenía sobre ellos. No pudo haber ocurrido en verdad.

Observó durante unos segundos el pañuelo bordado que llevaba en la mano como si no estuviera allí realmente; luego se lo llevó a los labios, limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre en su rostro, deteniéndose un momento al sentir el fragante aroma a flores que desprendía la prenda. Un aroma que embargó sus sentidos al instante.

Era su aroma, el de la mujer humana… ¿Cómo…?

Alguna vez, en la clase de teoría, había leído que cada humano tenía una esencia única, una "fragancia" personal; pero nunca creyó que un humano pudiera oler a algo que no fueran heces o sudor.

— ¡Oye imbécil! ¡Quítate de la calle!— frunció el ceño al ver sus pensamientos interrumpidos, haciéndose a un lado para evitar ser chocado por otro carruaje.

El tosco cochero lo hizo entrar en razón, ordenando sus pensamientos en un santiamén.

No. Los humanos siempre fueron, eran y serían desagradables…

.

.

Ajustó el cuello de la gabardina negra para protegerse del frío invernal.

Acomodó sus gafas redondas y se detuvo frente al letrero de servicios fúnebres, removiéndose el corto cabello plateado antes de decirse a entrar.

La campanilla resonó en todo el recinto, anunciando su presencia; sin embargo, parecía no haber nadie allí más que los ataúdes vacios y las ratas que se movían de un lugar a otro, perturbadas ante la intromisión de un nuevo extraño.

Frunció la nariz, asqueado ante la poca limpieza del lugar, observando con desagrado las múltiples telarañas que se extendían por toda la tienda, deteniendo sus ojos oscuros en un empolvado anaquel repleto de frascos de cristal de todas las formas y tamaños, reparando específicamente en un frasco mediano, el cual contenía una extraña y pequeña criatura amorfa dentro, flotando en un líquido amarillento. Con curiosidad, se inclinó levemente y extendió una enguantada mano, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el vidrio, fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—No está permitido tocar las exhibiciones, por favor.

Detuvo su mano, retrayéndola de inmediato.

—Lo siento…— murmuró pausadamente, enderezando su postura— es sólo que su feto de cerdo llamó mucho mi atención, sepulturero— volteó hacia él con aires sumamente aristocráticos, observándolo con desgana.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en la curiosa imagen del hombre detrás del mostrador: una persona de aspecto lúgubre (al igual que todo en ése lugar), alto y de largo cabello negro, vistiendo una larga túnica del mismo color, con un cuello que lo cubría hasta la nariz, y una galera, negra también, la cual escondía levemente sus ojos, pero no las marcas que surcaban la respingada nariz.

El oscuro sujeto enfrentó a su nuevo cliente, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Pero el señor no está aquí sólo para hablar de anatomía animal, ¿cierto?— interrogó el sepulturero, con voz sombría.

—Es verdad— aceptó el de cabellos plateados, acomodándose los lentes con los dedos índice y mayor, mientras una sonrisita socarrona adornaba sus delgados labios— estoy aquí por un encargo de mi amo…

— ¿Encargo?— se mostró ligeramente más interesado en el extraño— ¿Y de qué medida será el encargo para su amo?

El joven amplió su sonrisa, dándole ligeros tintes de malicia.

—A decir verdad…no lo sé a ciencia cierta…— admitió, con un dejo de diversión.

—Eso suele ser muy frecuente— aceptó el sepulturero— y es parte de mi trabajo. Así que, si me lo permite, entonces me gustaría ver el cadáver para sacar las medidas necesarias y…

—Mucho me temo, sepulturero, que eso o será posible…— lo interrumpió el joven, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por que el futuro "usuario" aún no está muerto— contestó con calma, sorprendiendo todavía más a su interlocutor— pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo esté…

—Bien, en ese caso, podría tomarle las medidas mientras aún viva, y de esa forma…

—Eso tampoco será posible…

El sepulturero frunció el ceño detrás de su galera.

— ¿Y por qué no?— volvió a cuestionar, ligeramente turbado.

—Porque mi amo aún no lo encuentra— sonrió— El mundo humano es muy grande, y uno puede perderse con facilidad, sobre todo si es la primera vez que lo visita, ¿no lo cree?

El de túnica negra se tensó al oír esas palabras, y una casi imperceptible mueca de sorpresa se posó en su adusto rostro.

— ¿Quién eres?— demandó saber de pronto, olvidándose de toda cortesía innecesaria.

— ¿Sabe qué?— lo ignoró por completo, frunciendo levemente el ceño en gesto de falsa intriga— tengo información que tal vez podría ayudarlo en el encargo de mi amo… Por ejemplo, el usuario en cuestión no es mucho más mayor que usted y yo…es más, ha visto imperios enteros derrumbarse e infinidad de reyes y reinas morir, pero por fuera luce sólo como un niño de quince o dieciséis…— el otro sujeto volvió a tensarse, pero sin demostrar cambios en su semblante— Es un chico sumamente serio… ¿sabe? Podría jurar que se parece en algo a usted… tal vez lo conozca, o lo haya cruzado en la calle en los últimos días…

—…

El dueño del establecimiento se mantuvo concentrado en las palabras de su interlocutor desde detrás de la galera que le cubría la mitad del rostro; y éste pareció notarlo, ya que amenizaba cada frase, dándole un ligero matiz de intriga a cada sílaba que salió de sus labios, ofuscando mucho más al de cabellos negros, quien parecía comenzar a impacientarse.

—Es extraño— dijo de pronto el sepulturero, adquiriendo un tono de total indiferencia— cuando entraste a la tienda creí que sólo se trataba de un simple mayordomo… pero ahora no entiendo cómo fue que te aceptaron en las filas de los Dioses de la muerte, Demonio…

—Tsk.— el muchacho sonrió abiertamente, llevándose una mano al rostro para quitarse las gafas, revelando la transformación de sus ojos negros en unos rojos como la sangre— fue muy problemático— aceptó a regañadientes— pero ser adoptado por uno de los Shinigamis de más alto nivel fue de mucha ayuda.

—Hmp. Y ahora que ambos sabemos quiénes somos, que tal si te dejas de andar con vueltas, asquerosa criatura.

— ¿Acaso te incomoda mi presencia?— sonrió— No me sorprende, a un Shinigami de alta categoría como tú es normal que los de mi especie no les agraden…oh, lo siento. Quise decir, a un **ex **Shinigami, ¿verdad?

—…

—Pues como sea— volvió a colocarse las gafas, regresando sus ojos al inicial color ónix— le diré a mi amo que no fue posible concretar su encargo…— dijo con sorna, volteando para darle la espalda— es más— se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, pero sin voltear— tal vez, el ataúd ni siquiera sea necesario. A menos que se te ocurra hacer una reunión familiar y abrir la boca. En ese caso, sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad?

—¿A eso vienes? ¿A amenazarme?

El joven sonrió aún más.

—No es una amenaza…pero ya estás advertido— sus ojos volvieron a tornarse de un aterrador color carmín.

—…

— Date por advertido, entonces—. Bufó— Sólo recuerda: el Mundo Humano es un lugar hostil, lleno de peligros, aún para los Ángeles de la Muerte…— siseó con malicia, llevando una mano hacia el picaporte— no olvides, que ninguna criatura es inmune a la Guadaña de un Shinigami…— curvó los labios en otra siniestra sonrisa— y realmente sería un desperdicio apagar la vida de un prospecto tan prometedor como lo es el joven en cuestión…

El moreno no respondió ni hizo ningún otro movimiento. Lo cual hizo que el otro sujeto ampliara su sonrisa.

— No olvides mantener la boca cerrada— abrió la puerta de un tirón, permitiendo que el frío aire se colara dentro del recinto, girándose ligeramente para observar de reojo al sepulturero— si mantienes tu promesa, tu hermanito estará a salvo, Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

_Diario de Seguimiento, por Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Faltan tres días para la muerte del Sujeto._

_En los últimos días no ha habido cambio en el comportamiento de Neji Hyuuga, lo cual me indica, que de ninguna manera él podrá cambiar drásticamente la historia de la humanidad. Aún así, seguiré vigilándolo durante los días que faltan._

_._

_Nota personal:_

_Los humanos en verdad son…peculiares._

_Mediante el seguimiento de éste diario me he propuesto crear un documento que sea capaz de recopilar cada detalle de la naturaleza humana (sólo para futuras referencias), y de esa forma, entender mejor a los Objetos de mi trabajo._

_Mi desprecio hacia ésta raza no ha disminuido. Sigo considerándolos viles e inútiles._

_Sin embargo, una reciente curiosidad comienza a embargarme al respecto._

_Mi encuentro con una humana hace días ha perturbado ligeramente mi perspectiva. Su comportamiento para conmigo no respondió a ninguna clase que yo haya conocido antes, y las interrogantes comienzan a invadir mi mente._

_¿Me equivoqué, acaso, en la mi interpretación de ésta especie?_

_¿Será tal vez que, guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre, formé para mí mismo una idea equivocada de los humanos?_

_Aunque las preguntas se agolpan en mi mente, no retrocedo en mis teorías._

_Esa mujer, irradiante de luz, no podría ser sólo eso, una simple humana. No es, en absoluto, posible._

_No era un ángel, mucho menos un demonio, estoy seguro de eso._

Observó, desdeñosamente, al grupo de personas que bebía en la calle, emitiendo alaridos que pretendían ser la entonación de alguna popular canción inglesa, y que lo distrajeron de su escritura. Algunos reían, y otros sollozaban a gritos, perturbando la impertérrita tranquilidad de la noche londinense.

Los humanos eran innecesariamente molestos. Sobre todo, bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué es eso?— un despistado Naruto se dejó oír a sus espaldas— ¿Acaso llevas un diario? Eso no está dentro del procedimiento…

— ¿Nh?— se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a Naruto vestido con un extraño traje de color naranja con adornos dorados, un enorme moño rojo en el cuello, zapatillas y un sombrero haciendo juego; frunció el ceño— ¿A qué viene esa indumentaria?

—Realmente no importa, ¿verdad?

—Hmp.

—Entonces, ¿sigues sin decidirte?— preguntó con fastidio, quitándose sus lentes un momento para limpiarlos.

—Aún le quedan tres días.

—Como si me importara… He perdido todo interés en la humanidad...— bufó, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Tú? Qué extraño… siendo mitad demonio, creí que encontrarías "fascinante" la depravación humana—. Contestó sin emoción alguna, volviendo a voltear hacia la ventana del edificio de enfrente, disponiéndose a ignorar a su compañero, quien frunció el ceño con molestia al oírlo— pero…— volvió a hablar de pronto— estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los humanos son poco interesantes…

— ¿Ah, sí?— se acercó a él por detrás, observando al chico también— ¿Lo dices por el Sujeto?

Sasuke suspiró con hastío, entornando ligeramente la mirada.

—Lo único que hace en sus ratos libres es sentarse en ese escritorio a escribir en un viejo diario—bufó, ajustándose los lentes una vez más— es decir, sabía que a los humanos les gusta perder el tiempo, pero…

—No pierde el tiempo— lo cortó, tranquilamente— todas las noches escribe en el viejo diario de su padre fallecido, uniendo sus propias memorias a las suyas…— informó despistadamente, encaramándose sobre el tejado.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, haciéndose a un lado para enfrentar a su compañero.

— ¿Y tú, cómo demonios se supone que sabes eso? Desde que llegamos sólo te dedicas a pasear y nunca cumples con tu trabajo.

—Tsk. Sólo porque no esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo no significa que no sigo al Sujeto, idiota—. Se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

—…

— ¡En fin! Sólo tenemos tres días más, así que más te vale darte prisa y decidirte— volteó para marcharse, deteniéndose un momento para observar al moreno, de soslayo, con cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos celestes— y si yo fuera tú, prestaría mucha más atención…

—Púdrete— guardó los prismáticos dentro de su chaqueta, volteando para darle la espalda a su compañero, comenzando a alejarse con pasos cortos.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿Eso a ti que más te da?

.

.

.

—Así que decidí trabajar en la administración…— explicó la joven de cabellos rosados, juntando ambas manos detrás de su espalda y brindándole una bonita sonrisa a su interlocutor, que esperaba sobre la ventanilla del Departamento de Asuntos Generales, oyéndola sin demostrar demasiado interés.

—Hmp…— se limitó a gruñir a modo de respuesta, tamborileando los dedos con impaciencia sobre el mostrador.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora sí soy un verdadero Dios de la Muerte, de veras!

Observó a su lado de soslayo ante el alboroto. Tres ventanillas a su izquierda, un enérgico Naruto recibía su Guadaña de la Muerte oficial, la cual se asemejaba a unas enormes tijeras de podar.

Él frunció el ceño en el acto, entornando la mirada al ver como el Shinigami mitad demonio comenzaba a jugar con su nuevo artefacto, riendo y gritando con gran algarabía.

—Es un mediocre…— murmuró por lo bajo; justo en ese preciso momento, el otro clavó sus ojos azules en él, deteniendo su risa y adquiriendo una pose altanera, colocándose las enormes tijeras sobre el hombro derecho, mientras llevaba su mano libre a la cintura y hacia un leve gesto con la cabeza, como retándolo— idiota…

— ¿Hn? ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos, eh, Sasuke-kun?

—No sé de que hablas— respondió secamente, aunque con un casi imperceptible tono de ira, volteando el rostro para comenzar a ignorar a su ex compañero.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, mientras la recepcionista le alcanzaba una especie de espada a su amigo, quien comenzó a analizarla con interés.

— ¿Esa es la Guadaña que elegiste?— inquirió la de cabellos rosados con auténtica sorpresa, observando el articulo con curioseo—. Es muy extraña…

—Es una katana— informó pausadamente— un tipo de espada japonesa…

—Oh…

—Señor Uchiha, por favor, firme el formulario de entrega y la Guadaña será toda suya— le informó la recepcionista, sonriendo.

—Sí— firmó el documento, pasándole la katana a su amiga— gracias.

— ¡Oye tonto, no vayas a lastimarte con ese juguete, eh! Jajaja.

Naruto pasó detrás de ellos junto a otro Shinigami joven, de cabello castaño y gafas oscuras, riendo con sorna.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

El tono gélido de sus palabras pareció no hacer mella en el otro Ángel de la Muerte, quien se alejó de él lentamente, haciendo resonar su estruendosa risa por todos los pasillos.

— ¿Qué quiso decir?

— ¡Y cómo diablos supones que yo lo sabría!— exclamó visiblemente molesto, tomando su espada y alejándose con pasos pesados y rumbo desconocido.

Sakura Haruno lo observó irse, ligeramente turbada ante su accionar.

Antes de que su amigo se alejara, le había parecido ver un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas…algo que nunca había visto antes…

Meneó la cabeza, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos. Era imposible que Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera sonrojado.

Posó sus brillantes ojos verdes en el lugar por donde el moreno había salido y sonrió.

Había algo distinto en Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de ello.

No sabía qué, pero algo le decía que su amigo ya no era el mismo que había partido al Mundo Humano un mes atrás.

Y tal vez Naruto Uzumaki tenía que ver con eso.

.

Caminó sin mucho apuro por el hala oeste de la Rama Principal, sabiendo que casi nunca transitaba gente por ese lugar.

Se detuvo ante una ventana, observando el radiante sol que bañaba el Mundo Shinigami, y suspiró.

Todos los días eran soleados; muy rara vez nevaba o llovía.

Nieve.

No lo sabía hasta entonces, pero la nieve del Mundo Humano le agradaba. No los copos blancos, sino, más bien, la sensación de frío que producía en su piel; sensación que nunca había tenido en su mundo.

Su mirada repentinamente pasó del exterior hacia su propio reflejo, y como una alucinación, su imagen se transformó en la una sonriente joven. Él la observó con atención, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el vidrio.

—Felicidades, Sasuke-kun…

Súbitamente, la imagen de la chica se desvaneció, y él se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír esa siseante voz a sus espaldas, volteando el rostro al instante.

— Veo que ya escogiste tu Guadaña, ¿no?— el recién llegado le dirigió una rápida mirada a la espada estilo oriental que el moreno llevada sujeta a su cinturón—. Oí que te enredaste en el Cinematic Record de tu primer sujeto, y que ese chico, el mitad demonio… ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Naruto, ¿verdad? te salvó la vida…— comentó con cierta malicia, jugando con las varillas de sus gafas— en verdad ese tal Naruto es bueno en esto, ¿No crees?— chasqueó la lengua— Tal vez deberías pensar si todo este asunto en verdad es para ti…

Al oírlo, Sasuke frunció el ceño con desagrado, sujetando el mango de su katana por inercia, observando al muchacho de cabello plateado con verdadera repulsión.

— ¿Tú, de nuevo? Tsk, creí que los demonios sólo debían estar en el infierno…

—Jajaja, tú siempre tan bromista…

—No era broma. Ahora sé porque te agrada el idiota… es una especie de "solidaridad" entre demonios o algo así, ¿verdad?— le espetó con ironía.

El muchacho borró su sonrisita socarrona en el acto, ajustándose las gafas.

—Hmp…— alzó la vista con superioridad, dando unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose en cuanto sus hombros llegaron a la altura de los de Sasuke.

—_Él _quiere verte cuanto antes.

Sin decir más continuó su camino, perdiéndose por los interminables pasillos del edificio central mientras era seguido por un par de desdeñosos ojos negros.

—Ah, y otra cosa…— se detuvo tras dar tres pasos, pero sin voltear— por casualidad… ¿no encontraste a tu hermano en el Mundo Humano, verdad?

— ¿Qué?

—Eso creí…— reanudó la marcha.

— ¡Kabuto!

El otro Shinigami volvió a parar, a la espera.

— Qué sabes de Itachi— demandó saber, con ira; dando un amenazante paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué podría saber yo, Sasuke-kun?— repuso el otro, con notable falsa inocencia— No olvides que sólo soy un simple empleado…— culminó teatralmente, y aunque en todo momento estuvo de espaldas a él, casi pudo adivinar que estaba sonriendo tan retorcidamente como siempre.

—Eres un…

—Guarda tu aliento para hablar con el amo— lo interrumpió oportunamente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Molesto y confundido, lo dejó continuar con su camino.

Si era cierto y _él _estaba esperándolo, debía darse prisa.

Ajustó la espada a su cinturón y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Kabuto, observando, por última vez, hacia el exterior.

Afuera, el cielo se había nublado por completo.

.

.

Una fría ventisca le removió los cabellos y empañó ligeramente sus nuevos lentes de marco negro, los cuales indicaban su reciente promoción.

Movió el cuerpo en la misma posición en la que estaba desde hacía más de dos horas: encaramado sobre la gruesa rama de aquel enorme nogal, con las rodillas flexionadas y una mano apoyándose sobre el tronco, mientras su vista permanecía fija en el enorme ventanal de aquel solitario balcón de una enorme y portentosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, el cual estaba levemente iluminado por las luces que salían del interior de la misma. Era claro que algo estaba celebrándose allí adentro.

Podía verlo todo desde su posición, frente al balcón, observando con atención lo que ocurría adentro. La melodiosa música, y las risas de las personas dentro de la fiesta llegaban hasta sus oídos como débiles susurros.

A través del cristal podía ver a la perfección la esbelta figura de una muchacha, vestida con un elegante vestido lila, (muy ceñido a su pequeña cintura) y de falda amplia; con una tiara refulgente, un collar y pendientes, todos ellos de diamantes que proyectaban un reflejo azulado sobre su piel blanca. Ella se contoneaba suavemente al son de un vals, moviendo la amplia falda de su vestido con las manos mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza de vez en cuando, saludando a algún hombre que se le acercaba.

Un grupo de jóvenes aristócratas se había formado a su alrededor, cosa a la que ella parecía no darle importancia. Los más osados insistían en bailar una pieza con ella, pero siempre los rechazaba con la mayor educación y una débil sonrisa. La mayoría de los jóvenes permanecían callados y turbados en su presencia, abriéndole paso cada vez que se movía hacia algún lugar. Ellos parecían subyugados ante el hechizo de esa bella mujer; y, tal vez, no eran los únicos…

Él sólo se relajaba cuando ella se hastiaba de tanta atención y se movía inquieta, al parecer, a la espera de alguien que no llegaba. Estudiaba su rostro altivo, delicadamente cincelado; cada gesto, cada pequeña arruga en aquella piel de porcelana. Ningún hombre habría contemplado con más fijeza a la más hermosa de las diosas griegas, ni se hubiera sentido más persuadido, ante su belleza, de la enorme diferencia con respecto al resto de la raza humana.

Sasuke se puse de pie, recargándose en el enorme tronco, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, como si de esa forma pudiera observarla mejor. Su rostro permanecía estoico e indiferente, sin embargo, sus pupilas color ónix eran incapaces de disimular el pequeño brillo de curiosidad al observar a la humana.

¿Por qué continuaba observándola?

Ni él sabía la respuesta. Siempre se repetía a si mismo que ya no volvería al Mundo Humano a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero siempre acaba claudicando, y como por arte de magia, se aparecía afuera de su mansión, o en cualquier lugar en el que ella se encontrase, vigilándola como si esperara encontrar alguna respuesta en su persona.

Todo lo atraía hacia ella; sin embargo, por alguna razón, también desconocida para él, jamás se acercaba, ni siquiera hacia el intento por conocer su nombre ni nada más acerca de ella. Eso no le interesaba realmente. Lo único que hacía era observarla desde la distancia, siempre en el más profundo de los silencios…

El no poder renunciar a la vigía de esa humana era lo más extraño que le había sucedido en todos los siglos que llevaba con vida.

Tal vez eran su porte aristocrático, sus modales, o su belleza tan exorbitante — ¿y quién podría ser insensible a ella?— pero había algo en esa simple humana que le impedía dejar de observarla…

Una nueva ventisca empañó sus gafas, obligándolo a quitárselas para limpiarlas; y al volver a colocárselas, con sorpresa, notó como el balcón ya no estaba desocupado, sino que la joven mujer había salido del interior de la mansión, asomándose a él, recargándose sobre el barandal de piedra.

Entornó la mirada para observarla con imperturbable concentración. Cada uno de sus movimientos, por alguna razón, le interesaban: cómo juntaba sus blancas e inmaculadas manos sobre la fría piedra, cómo suspiraba con nostalgia, posando sus expresivos ojos en el horizonte, cómo sonreía débilmente, como si pensara en algo muy agradable. Todo lo suyo despertaba en él la curiosidad; la forma en que respiraba con suavidad, como juntaba las manos sobre su pecho, y la forma en que acariciaba su cabello rubio. Las largas hebras platinadas caían por sus hombros como una cascada, brillando bajo la luna, y se mecían con gracia en el viento, mientras sus ojos celestes se perdían en el horizonte una vez más, en la misma dirección en la que él se encontraba.

Al verla, el corazón de Sasuke latió más a prisa, e instintivamente él buscó ocultarse detrás del tronco del nogal.

¡¿Ella lo había visto?!

La muchacha mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, para luego llevarla hacia la luna, suspirando nuevamente, e indicándole al joven espía que no había sido descubierto aún.

— ¡Ino! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, en el frío?— la vigorosa voz de un joven desconocido llamó tanto su atención como la de la muchacha.

_Ino…_ya había oído ese nombre antes; tal vez así se llamaba.

Un sonriente joven de cabello rubio también, enfundado en un elegante traje de etiqueta, se acercó a la chica por detrás, colocando una mantilla sobre sus desprotegidos hombros, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Christopher…

— ¿Christopher?— exclamó el muchacho, posándose a su lado— ¿Ya no me llamas "C"*?— hizo un mohín infantil, lo cual provocó una risilla en la joven.

—Tienes razón— hizo una pequeña reverencia— Muchas gracias, C…

El chico correspondió a su sonrisa, mientras ella se aferraba cariñosamente a su brazo, sorprendiendo a su silencioso vigilante.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? Muchos de los invitados sólo asistieron hoy para ver a la bella hija del Duque; pero si ella no está en el salón, no tiene sentido quedarse…

— ¡Ya, C!— le reprochó suavemente, apenándose un poco— me apenas con esos comentarios, tonto…

— ¿Por qué? Si es cierto. Todo el mundo sabe que eras la joven más hermosa de la corte— comentó con una sonrisa seductora, colocándose frente a frente a la muchacha para tomarla con suavidad por el mentón, acercando sus rostros lentamente— como todo el mundo sabe que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque eres mi prometida, y muy pronto te haré mi esposa…— la muchacha se ruborizó hasta las orejas mientras él acercaba, todavía más, su rostro al suyo con la clara intención de besarla.

El Shinigami se sorprendió ligeramente ante la acción del joven desconocido para él, y sin poder contener su curiosidad se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más, entornando levemente la mirada, pero al hacerlo, su pie izquierdo resbaló sobre la rama, produciendo un ligero crujido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— se sobresaltó la muchacha, volteando su rostro instintivamente, antes de que los labios de su prometido tocaran los suyos.

Al saberse oído, Sasuke rápidamente saltó hacia una rama más alta, poniéndose a resguardo de cualquier mirada.

—No lo sé— pronunció su acompañante, con cierto matiz de frustración, separando sus delgados dedos del mentón de la joven— yo no oí nada, Ino querida…

— ¿No?— la muchacha se separó completamente de él, recargándose sobre el frío balcón de piedra una vez más, mirando hacia el lugar que segundos antes había ocupado el Ángel de la Muerte— vino de ése árbol— señaló— lo oí muy claramente…

—No ha sido nada, querida— desestimó el otro joven, colocando recatadamente ambas manos sobre los hombros de su prometida— pero comienzas a helarte aquí afuera… ¿Qué tal si regresamos a la fiesta?

Ella sólo asintió en silencio, con la mirada aún perdida en la rama de aquel nogal.

Microscópicos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo, y la luna parecía brillar más que nunca, anteponiéndose a las nubes grises.

Guiada por el joven, Ino comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, pero antes de atravesar las puertas de cristal volteó por última vez, alzando la mirada y sonriendo, como si estuviera despidiéndose de alguien que debía estar allí...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**Acla****raciones:**

***** No me gustan mucho los OC, así que usé a C (o "Christopher") que realmente existe en la serie; él es un ninja sensor y uno de los escoltas de Bee, de cabello rubio y ojos negros. Además, al no ser un personaje tan "querido" como Shikamaru o Gaara sería más fácil que sea el villano :)

**Respecto a la muerte de Neji... bueno, tal vez a muchos no les guste, pero ya que él moría en la serie, no me pareció mal usarlo... (alguien tenía que morir para darle principio a la historia, así que lo siento)**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus rr!**

**Y para quienes leen y no comentan: ¡¿En que están pensando?! jaja, es broma ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
